Periwinkle Eyes
by WolfGirlOfTheFlame
Summary: Kiatra is bestowed a gift many never recieve. At a touch from her hands, the egg opens to reveal a new dragon, and with it a new Rider. But what path will the girl Kiatra choose?
1. Greatest Gift

_**I decided to redo this chapter, as it very severely needs to be redone. This chapter is just he first. I may redo the chapters up to 10. Don't worry, I'll still continue to update with brand new chapters!**_

Chapter 1 – Greatest Gift

"Get cher' fish here! Fresh fish from Teirm!" The marketplace of Uru-Baen was packed. It was a Saturday, market day, and every item from pet insects to jewel-encrusted swords were available.

As the people of Uru-Baen bartered and bought their chosen items, a girl that was soon to be a legend was slipping past them.

Kiatra was about 16, as an orphan, she had never learned her true age. She possessed long, slightly wavy hair the color of a polished onyx stone. She was average height, with long strong legs and defined hands and arms. She could be perfectly normal, except for her eyes. They were periwinkle, a color unknown in an eye color even to the elves, and flashed violet when she was angry.

Weaving throughout the crowd, Kiatra met a roadblock. With a groan, she ran towards it and vaulted over. The new street she was in was empty, and once again she continued on her way.

Kiatra didn't usually live in Uru-Baen; she lived in a small village of orphans. They lived in the Spine, as not to be bothered by others. She had migrated this way to buy supplies, and to touch the dragon egg.

Every year, King Galbatorix paraded children of all ages past the two remaining dragon eggs. In hopes that another egg would hatch, the King opened his gates to all. Kiatra would have her try.

Finally, the great place loomed in front of her. Masses of guards were inspecting all that passed through, and as each one was cleared they were impatiently waved through. After a certain number had been cleared, another guard took them away.

Kiatra took her place in line, nervously fingering the simple wooden bracelet her best friend Ilio had carved for her. After Kiatra had been cleared, she strode through the large metal gates, mingling with the others that were waiting for a guide.

Kiatra had obviously been the last one they needed. As soon as she had joined the group, another guard appeared and beckoned them to follow. The group did so, Kiatra lagging behind, staring wide-eyed at the jewels and precious metals that decorated the rooms.

It was a good thing the guard was leading them. The passages twisted and turned so much, Kiatra soon lost track of how far they had gone. In front of her, some people were muttering nervously, obviously worried that they were lost in the giant maze.

However, they were not. Within a few minutes, the whole group stood in front of a pair of giant, jewel-covered doors.

"Get into a single-file line!" Their guard yelled, the noise echoing and reverberating around the large hallway. The others scrambled to obey, Kiatra included. "We will call your name, and as you are called, walk into the hallway and cover the egg with your hand." The guard instructed, before disappearing into the main room.

"Dir Kimien!" A young boy took a deep breath and walked into the hall, the others staring anxiously after him. A few minutes later, he returned, his face bright red. He had not been successful.

A few others were called before Kiatra. Each one was not successful.

"Kiatra!" The mysterious voice rang out, obviously puzzled. Kiatra thought she knew why. Her lack of last name was rather suspicious.

She tossed her black hair over her shoulder in a confident gesture, and walked into the hall, shaking in her boots. For an instant, the glittering of the many jewels that lined the walls, the ceiling, and the floor blinded her. Kiatra blinked twice as her eyes adjusted, then took in another awesome sight.

Shurikan the dragon, partner to King Galbatorix. His scales were a deep onyx, his eyes a fathomless chasm, and his claws a blinding white. The King was seated next to him on his magnificent throne. Though he was over 100 years old, he looked like a man of forty. His black hair and beard matched Shurikan's, along with the same, fathomless eyes.

Kiatra stared, then remembered her manners and dipped into a deep curtsy. The King nodded and Shurikan inclined his head.

Turning, Kiatra made her way over to the egg. _Wait. Egg. I thought there were two eggs left?_ Kiatra thought in confusion, before laying her hand lightly over the egg. It was a periwinkle color, glistening like a jewel, a perfect oval. Mere seconds went by as Kiatra stepped back, holding her breath.

And then, almost too small to see, tiny cracks appeared on the surface. Kiatra gasped, her eyes wide. The King rose, gazing intently as the cracks appeared. Shurikan made his way over to Kiatra, his long neck bent over Kiatra's shoulder. All three were focused on the same thing. The egg.

The seconds passed into minutes, and the smaller cracks began to branch out into larger cracks, until, finally, it cracked in half and fell apart.

The newest dragon had been born, in the hall of King Galbatorix.

_**I suppose you all are wondering why there was only 1 egg left. Murtagh had hatched Thorn about a day before, while Saphira was being born about the same time. This makes Murtagh a traitor for the entire time of the story. I know it goes against the original storyline of the Inheritance Trilogy, but I'm putting it this way. If you have problems with it, don't read it. Hmph.**_


	2. Aseil

_**Okay, I'm sorry, I know the last chapter sucked. Deal with me, okay? I'll rewrite it when I have time. For now, I'll progress with the story.**_

Chapter 2 – Aseil

The tiny dragon opened its mouth and let out a squeak. Cautiously, Kiatra put her hand forward, and placed her palm on the creature's back, which sported miniscule ridges.

A burning feeling entered her palm and she screamed, closing her eye tightly. When the pain faded, she opened her eyes and looked on her hand. A glistening white mark spread across her right palm.

"Well done!" King Galbatorix said. Murtagh had a smile on his face. Both of the dragons looked pleased. Kiatra stared at them, and at the dragon, in utter astonishment.

_OUT! _Shurikan roared. The rest of the children scurried out the door, looking very scared and awed indeed. Kiatra felt the same.

"Hello, little one." she whispered to the dragon, who nibbled on her finger.

The dragon squeaked back, as if to reply to her greeting.

_Kiatra…_ Kiatra looked at the small dragon in astonishment, her periwinkle eyes meeting the dragon's, which was a pale gold.

She reached out with her mind, cautiously, until she felt the dragon's mind. _That is my name._ She said simply.

_My name is Aseil. _Kiatra was amazed at the intelligence of the creature.

"Has he spoken to you?" Kiatra spun around. She had forgotten that the King was there, with her.

"Yes. His name is Aseil."

The King bowed. "Greetings, small one."

The dragon inclined his head, and went back to nibbling the strands of black hair that ran down Kiatra's back. Shurikan & Thorn came up to the small dragon and examined him. The great breaths they took swayed Aseil like a branch in the wind. He coughed, and a wisp of smoke came forth from his mouth.

"He is the same color as your eyes." Murtagh said quietly, to Kiatra.

"Oh. I suppose so." Kiatra felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was being an absolute fool in the presence of a Rider!

Murtagh seemed to know her plight. He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Over the next few weeks, Kiatra was tested to the point of exhaustion. She worked to improve her muscles and strength. She also spent much time in the library, learning all she could about the Empire and the history of the Riders. Much to her dismay, she found that never before had a female Rider arisen.

She complained about this to Aseil, who already seemed to know about her more than anyone else.

Aseil, too, was learning. After a week, he had learned to hover a while in mid-air. He spent much time with Kiatra, as he was too young to learn battle tactics and other such things from Thorn and Shurikan.

Aseil had grown almost a foot in the next week. Now he was about the size of a large cat. His periwinkle color intensified, and his scales shimmered brightly, helped by the fact Kiatra gave him baths every night. Now that she lived in the palace, she could wash herself in warm water, watching as Aseil swam about like a fish.

She grew quite fond of him, and often as she worked she would touch her mind with his, just to feel closer to him. The good, peaceful times were good whilst they lasted.

One day, a month later, King Galbatorix sent for Murtagh, Kiatra, and their dragons.

He was in a rage, possibly because he had been defeated a few days ago, even with Murtagh's help, by the Varden.

"Eragon! And his noble dragon, Saphira!" he growled, pacing before them. "I want them in this castle! They have caused enough damage!" Kiatra bowed her head. Personally, she thought the idea of another Rider was wonderful. She wondered if he had actually trained with the elves, as the stories said.

"I want both of you to fly out and capture them!"

"When, my lord?" Murtagh asked calmly.

"Tonight."

_**Oooh, cliffy, huh? Don't worry; the next installment will soon be out. What did you guys think? It was more of an introduction, but still. I'm quite pleased with this chapter, it turned out pretty well. See you later:grin:**_


	3. Flying

_**I am so honored to have been reviewed by you, Hotarya. You story is amazing. I cannot express my excitement at finding a good story to read. Everyone else, you need to read this, its one of the best fanfics I have EVER read. Anyway, on with the story, please R&R! **_

Chapter 3 – Flying

Kiatra stood nervously in front of Aseil, who bore a leather saddle.

_I'm scared. _She told Aseil, moving carefully to climb onto the saddle.

_Just hang on, and don't worry, you'll be fine._

Kiatra gulped and slowly climbed into the saddle, straightening her dress so it wouldn't flare up in the wind. _I guess its okay…_ she thought, leaning down and hugging Aseil's neck.

She had gotten onto the dragon's back before, but never with a saddle and never had Aseil flown. She quickly abandoned the hug as Murtagh walked into the room.

She had a strong crush on him, he was cute, the strong & silent type. He might think she was foolish if he saw her hugging a dragon. Aseil snorted.

_I don't know what you see in him._

_He's sweet and cute!_ Kiatra replied angrily, smiling sweetly at Murtagh.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kiatra looked down, running her hand down the leather of the saddle.

"We haven't had time to make you a sword, but here, these might help you."

"Thanks." Kiatra took the bundle. Inside was a small dagger with a jewel the same color of her eyes and Aseil's scales.

"It's a jewel called amethyst. They're quite rare, and that shade even more so." Murtagh said, watching her.

"Its beautiful."

"It's meant to be more than that."

Next came a bow and a quiver of arrows with the fletching the same color as the jewel, and the bow's wood had been painted in patterns, again with the periwinkle color.

"The King thought you might want more decorative things."

"He was right. I love them." Kiatra said, buckling the dagger to her belt, and pulling the quiver and bow across her shoulders.

She knew how to use both, from having to hunt in the forest and defend herself. She was an orphan, but lived in a camp with others like her. They had said that she had turned up one day 6 years ago, when she was 10 years old. Kiatra couldn't remember where she came from, but it had never bothered her.

She would probably never see her parents anyway, so what was the use of worrying about them?

"-and if you do that, you'll be fine." Kiatra jerked out of her reverie.

"What?" she said nervously.

Aseil and Thorn took off.

"Ahhh!" Kiatra screamed, hanging tight to the spike right in front of her, her eyes squinted tightly.

As Aseil began to fly more evenly, Kiatra opened her eyes.

"Wow!" she gasped, taking in all that was around her.

_Isn't it wonderful?_ Aseil asked.

_Yes… You have been blessed, Aseil._

_As have you, Strange Eyes._

Kiatra laughed. Aseil had called her that, ever since he gained better aspects of speech.

"Are you doing alright?" Murtagh yelled over the rush of wind the wings of the dragon's created.

"Yes, this is wonderful!" Kiatra yelled back.

_I'm going into a dive now. _

Aseil closed his wings against his sides, and they began to plummet towards the ground. Right before they hit the ground he pulled up. Thorn pulled down beside him, his red eyes angry.

_DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!_ He roared.

Aseil and Kiatra flinched.

_Sorry… I just wanted to show Kiatra how fun flying is…_ Aseil said quietly, hanging his head as he flew higher.

Thorn snorted and a jet of flame came from his nostril.

_You could have killed both of you! You are the hope of the King! Don't let this happen again!_

_Yes, Thorn._

Thorn glared at them and flew higher, Murtagh on his back.

_Thorn is scary…_ Kiatra said, trying to assure Aseil. He still seemed sad.

_I could've killed you. I'm sorry. _He said, so quietly Kiatra had to strain to hear him.

Kiatra could think of nothing else to say.

_**Longer then the others. I swear, before I do another chapter I'll redo the first, since it sucks. Thank you all for reading; I don't really have anything else to say except please R&R. **_


	4. Blue Betrayal

_**Hello everyone! I am back again, avoiding the dread homework monster:shudder: I hope to get this up by tonight, if I'm lucky. Everyone, please, PLEASE review.**_

_**Thank you Hotarya, it makes me happy to be commented on by a good an author as you. :grovels at Hotarya's feet:**_

_**Khori, I hadn't read any Eragon fanfics before Hotarya's and I didn't read that one until she reviewed my story. Know why? I don't like fanfics that have the same storyline, it bores me, and I also have to use my own ideas to write a good story. It helps me improve, and once more, thank you. :smile:**_

_**I'm glad you like my story, Massie. I don't like the first chappy. :growls angrily at dumb computer: Since I update everyday, I try to keep it to three pages on Word in Tahoma 10 font. **_

_**Thank you again! Without you nice reviewers, I wouldn't know what else to do:hugs all: BTW, this chapter is in Eragon's view. **_

Chapter 4 – Blue Betrayal

_Little one… _Eragon heard Saphira's voice in his head, but chose to ignore it. Instead he rolled over. _Eragon, wake up!_ The force of her mental shout made Eragon jump into the air.

"What?" he asked, angry, as he rubbed the top of his head.

_I sense other dragons approaching?_

"WHAT!" Eragon pulled on a loose shirt and pants, tied the laces of his boots, and ran out the flap of the tent he slept in.

Saphira stood off to the side of the tent, her blue scales shimmering the faint light. Everything was asleep; no one had woken, as they were exhausted from the battle a few days ago.

"Saphira, do you know who they are?"

Saphira shook her great head, her eyes full of worry. _No, try scrying them._

Eragon went back into the tent and returned with a silver bowl, along with a skin full of elven wine. He poured it into the bowl, and said a few words in the ancient language.

A swirling filled the bowl. Like before, when he had seen Arya, he saw things he had never seen before. What was there made him gasp. Murtagh and his dragon Thorn flew in the air. Beside them was a light purple dragon, and on his back was a girl, no more than 18. She had long black hair, shiny and wavy. Her skin was tanned and her cheekbones were defined, her lips were full and her chin had a stubborn edge. What made Eragon gasp, though, were her eyes. They were the same color as her dragon's scales, big and full of life.

As she turned to look at him, Eragon scrambled back and knocked over the bowl, hitting his head once again. He swore loudly.

_Another dragon! _Saphira said, surprised. _He's my age, he must have hatched around the same time I did! _

_Galbatorix was keeping him a secret so he could train! _Eragon exclaimed.

"Eragon."

He looked up. Arya stood in front of him; her bow slung over one shoulder.

"I know what you have seen, for I feel them too. I am coming with you." Without waiting for his consent, she leaped onto Saphira's back.

Eragon flushed a dark red, decided not to comment, and hopped up in front of her.

_Please fasten your seatbelts._ Saphira said, jokingly.

Before long, the three of them were searching the air for Murtagh and the mysterious dragon. It was Saphira who spotted them first. Arya almost fell off as Saphira sped off, her wings to her sides to create less friction.

Kiatra's POV

"I see them!" I called to Murtagh, watching the blue dot in the skyline grow bigger by the second.

Murtagh smirked. "I knew that removing the spells around us would make him come to us."

We waited there, Thorn and Aseil's wings beating the air made the only noise.

Before long, there they were. Saphira was beautiful, a blue color prettier than the star sapphires I saw in the King's Entrance Hall. Her eyes were intelligent, blue as well. The girl with them, an elf was tall with long dark hair and green eyes. I glared at her. For some reason, I did not like her at all.

Eragon was cute, cuter than Murtagh. As I glanced at him, he glared at me, as though I was the filthiest thing he'd ever seen. It shocked me, and, yes, it hurt. His cinnamon-colored eyes were narrowed in dislike, his brown hair mussed from the wind. It suited him.

_Should we attack? _Aseil asked me.

I crouched, ready to help defend Murtagh if need be. As Thorn shot forward, I shouted, '_NOW!'_ Aseil dove forward, aiming for Saphira's neck. _No! _I cried. Eragon was there, ready to cut him.

Aseil rolled out of the way in time. I took a breath and drew the dagger on my belt. _Under her._ I said calmly, blocking a slash from Eragon's sword. He no longer possessed Ra'zoc.

Aseil obeyed, and dove under, nipping at Saphira belly. She roared in pain as I rolled on my back and made a long slash down her side, turning to avoid getting my head bitten off.

I laughed insanely; it was all a game to me. As I turned, I saw the broad side of a sword come towards my head. Unable to dodge it in time, I watched as Saphira knocked into Aseil's stomach, knocking him out. As he tumbled out of the sky, I fell off. Flying no longer felt good. I felt sick, and the last thing I remember is the taste of blood in my mouth.

_**Haha! 4 pages, Massie! A new record:does boogie: Please R&R as usual. I shall see you tomorrow, when the next chapter is released. Until then, as Christopher Paolini said, 'May your swords stay sharp!'**_


	5. Defending the Realm

**Yes, thank you all. I'm sorry; I reread the chapter and noticed there were some things I should've changed.**

**Anyway, for the reviews…**

**Khori, yeah, I know that Thorn is younger than Saphira, but I changed it so Thorn was kept a secret, Murtagh was actually a spy. I know, dumb, but it has to be that way to work with the story line. And its okay, I don't mind helpful reviews, just flames. :smile:**

**Massie, I'm sorry you have to go back to school. :hugs you: And I'm glad I made you happy! I hate it when people do that too, it bugs me:grr: I hope I update fast enough, my chappy tend to be short… :sniff: **

**Anyway, please review again after this chapter! I luff you all:blows kisses:**

**BTW, you can call me Wolfie. :wink:**

Chapter 5 – Defending the Realm

A mass of black, swirling mist danced around Kiatra. "Aseil?" she called, straining to view more than a few feet past the mist. Red eyes appeared in front of her, more than three times her size.

"Hello?" Kiatra asked nervously. A burst of flame flew from the red eyes. Kiatra screamed. She could feel it burning her and erasing her from her world.

Eragon & Saphira's POV

"Shut her up!" Arya snapped, holding Kiatra's arms down as the girl struggled, still in her coma.

Eragon covered his ears. "Its not good, Arya." he yelled over Kiatra's screams. Outside, Saphira held down Aseil, who was roaring loudly. Both sounded as though they were in pain.

_Eragon! We have to do something! They will die! _Saphira said, wincing as one of Aseil's claws created a gash on her leg.

Eragon sprinted outside, grabbed a pail of water, and rushed back inside. In an instant, he dumped the cold water on Kiatra's head.

Kiatra stopped screaming.

"Finally." Arya sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. As Kiatra's breath regained its normal flow, her eyes fluttered open, wide and confused. Eragon was once more amazed at its color.

"Where am I?" she murmured, her eyelids wobbling as though she felt dizzy. Arya and Eragon did not answer. "Aseil…" she sighed, trying to sit up. Her eyes shot open, all dizziness gone.

She flung the blanket that had been covering her aside, at the same time her hand going to her belt. Eragon held up her dagger. It glinted in the light, almost mockingly.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

"First make your dragon be quiet." Eragon shoved her roughly outside the door. She tripped and fell, her cheek connecting with the dirt. Ignoring this, she stood up and walked to Aseil. Her back was rigid, her face calm, but inside she wanted to kill them.

Kiatra put her hands on Aseil's back, her eyes closed. Her hair, though there was no wind, began to flutter about her. Aseil opened his golden eyes.

A crowd had gathered, and several of them gasped in astonishment. Kiatra made to jump onto Aseil's back, but Arya was there in an instant, her arm pulling Kiatra away from Aseil.

_Kiatra! _Aseil called, roaring and fighting Saphira's hold.

_Just stay! _Kiatra called, as she was pulled back into the tent.

Arya held Aseil with her magic, standing outside the tent, her forehead furrowed as she tried to contain the dragon.

"Oww! Stop!" Kiatra complained, as once again she hit the ground.

Eragon snorted. "You're just a bratty girl, not a Rider."

"I AM TO A RIDER!" Kiatra's eyes turned a menacing purple as she glared at Eragon. He shrunk back a bit.

"We don't have time to argue." he said calmly, though he wanted to throttle Kiatra.

Kiatra snorted. "You had time to splash water on me." Her wet dress hung to her skin, and she shivered slightly.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Eragon said, embarrassed. The water didn't exactly help Kiatra work with them. "Anyway, who are you? And who's your dragon."

"I'm Kiatra. Don't ask for a last name, I don't have one 'cause I'm an orphan." Eragon felt a pang of understanding. "The dragon is my best friend. Aseil."

"How old is he?" Kiatra shrugged.

"As old as your dragon, they're the same size."

"And why were you with Murtagh?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Eragon banged his fist on the miniature table. "He's a traitor and a spy!" he snarled, his cinnamon eyes flashing red.

"So? He's never given me any reason to trust him. The King and Murtagh are good people."

Eragon put his head in his hands. This girl didn't seem evil, she had been tricked into thinking the Empire was trying to help Alagaesia. He sighed.

"Kiatra…"

"Hmm?" she asked, idly examining her fingers. They were long, but strong and muscled.

_**What does Eragon say to her? Find out tomorrow! I'm sorry, this chapter is pretty bad… Uck… Anyway, please R&R as usual. Thanks.**_


	6. Purple Skies

_**Just because you guys reviewed twice makes me happy, I'm doing another chapter. I don't have much homework, so I'll be fine.**_

_**Massie, I know! Aren't I totally awesome? Lol. I'm glad I'm good at cliffys, in your opinion. :smile:**_

_**Khori, don't worry, the story isn't ending so soon! Its too early in the story to end it now! I plan to have a sequel, I guess if you guys like it. I'm so evil! BWAHAHAHA! **_

_**Hotarya, maybe I'll stop writing to see you burst into flames:takes out marshmallows:**_

_**Once again, thank you for your support! **_

Chapter 6 – Purple Skies

"Kiatra… you have two choices…"

Kiatra looked up. Eragon's eyes were downcast, even sad.

"You can join the Varden, after submitting to a mind search from me, or…" He sighed heavily. "I'll have to kill you. We can't afford to have another enemy Rider."

Kiatra gazed at him with her purple eyes. Eragon felt a shudder go down his spine. Her eyes were unearthly, but stunningly beautiful.

_Aseil? _

_Yes?_

_We either become one of them, or die._

…

_I know, that's my reaction. What should I do?_

…

_Aseil!_

_This is Saphira. _Kiatra started.

_Why am I talking to you?_

_I butted in on your mind connection. Eragon thought you would try something._

Saphira winced at the wave of fury that entered through the connection. Then, nothing. Kiatra had cut off the connection.

"So? What is your choice?" Eragon asked, knowing the answer.

Her purple eyes were calm when she said, "I'd rather die than serve the Varden."

"Please don't do this."

She turned away from him. "I may be younger than you, but I can still make the right decisions."

"Kiatra…" She ignored him, rising stiffly and raising the flap of the tent.

"Just let Aseil fly back, he can find someone else to be with."

Arya watched as Kiatra emerged from the tent. She felt smug with satisfaction. This girl would soon be out of her life forever.

Eragon followed Kiatra. Seeing the look on Arya's face, he glared at her.

Arya felt hurt. He had always shot her loving looks when he thought she wasn't looking.

Aseil stood by Saphira, both obviously talking to each other. Upon seeing Kiatra, Aseil rose and nuzzled her shoulder gently.

_Fly away, Aseil… Find someone else to stay with, maybe Murtagh?_

_What are you doing, Kiatra?_

_I'm going to sacrifice myself for the sake of the King._

Aseil roared, and in one swift movement, he had trapped Kiatra in his claws.

_Now you listen, little child. There are many things wrong with the King. Do you want the Riders to diminish? We do not belong there, defending a false King! You WILL stay with these people and FIGHT, not hang around just for the sake of being able to spend a rumor. Now, tell them what I said._

Kiatra, shamefaced, repeated what he said.

Eragon brightened. Arya glowered.

"Good, so you're staying?"

"Don't think of me as helping you. I am only staying because Aseil will rip off my arms if I try something."

Eragon laughed.

_**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the slow update! I had TONS of homework, I was working to about 12 Am in the morning. It was driving me insane, so I had to stop writing for a bit and dive myself into books. **_

_**Hotarya, I know I'm evil. :cackles menacingly: I am completely devoted to you! **_

_**Elvenstar, thank you for the nice review. I know it's a bit rushed, I'm trying to slow down but I have to write chapters quickly because of our loads of homework.**_

_**ArissaMay, ARE THEY PUMPKIN? I LUUUFFFF PUMPKIN M00FINS!**_

_**I LUFF YOU- oops forgot to turn off Caps. Anyways, luff you all, please R&R!**_

_**Love from Wolfie **_


	7. Curses

_**I'm not feeling very good; I think I have a cold. :sniffs and coughs: Please forgive me for not updating sooner… I hate being sick! UGH:growls:**_

_**Hotarya, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha, ha?**_

_**Khori, it makes me happy that you care. :grin: I had several tests to study for, so now they're over with I can work on my story. **_

_**ElvenStar, thank you once again for the nice reviews! I first need to settle down and redo all the chapters, but that'll have to wait.**_

_**Please enjoy all 3 chapters!**_

Chapter 7 – Curses

Kiatra had her mind searched, and only because Aseil was holding her to the ground. Eragon had a hard time getting inside her mind, and once inside he could barely gain access to any memories. He had wanted to see more of her life, but didn't reach it before she blocked it from him. He did see Aseil hatch, and the long hours studying and sparring with Murtagh or the King.

As he finished, Kiatra shot him the dirtiest look she could muster while held against the dirt. She pulled herself free from Aseil's grip and brushed off the dirt, muttering a small spell and the dress was once more spotless.

"I don't appreciate being forced into things." she hissed angrily, tossing a strand of black hair behind her shoulder.

Eragon shrugged.

Kiatra snorted. "You're not very smart, are you?"

_Don't push it, Strange Eyes._ Aseil warned.

Kiatra snorted at Aseil's last comment.

"So… if I'm going to stay in this accursed place, where am I going to stay?"

"In a tent."

"I know that, Mr. Brainiac. WHERE am I going to stay?"

He shrugged uncomfortably, knowing the answer perfectly well. "Well… um… I think Nasuada might want you to stay in my tent, so I can keep an eye-"

"WHAAATTTTTT? No way am I SLEEPING in the same tent as you!"

Eragon shrank under her violent purple gaze.

_Kiatra…_

"What, Aseil?" she snapped out loud.

Aseil looked hurt. _If you're going to talk to me like that, I won't say anything at all. _He spread his wings and took off.

"Hmph." Kiatra crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well?" she demanded, after standing there for a few minutes.

"Well, perhaps you would like to spar?"

"I don't have a sword."

"We can get you one."

A few minutes later, both were standing opposite each other, swords in their hands.

"Ready? Go!"

Both lunged at each other.

Kiatra ducked a blow from Eragon's temporary sword.

"Missed!" she stuck her tongue out at him and struck, her sword clanging against his as he blocked the blow.

The fight continued in this manner for several more minutes, onlookers occasionally shouting encouragement and comments to each other or the fighting pair.

"You're- as- good- as- an- elf." Eragon shouted over the din of the swords, attacking or blocking at each word.

"Well- you- suck!" Kiatra laughed. She overstepped and tripped, her sword falling out of her hand. Instead of hitting the hard ground as she thought she would, she felt her body connect with something warm and soft.

"Oops." Kiatra blushed furiously, retreating after knocking Eragon over. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Eragon said casually, but the heat still rose in his cheeks.

"I guess that's the end of the match. You won. If you had been an enemy, I would've died."

Eragon smiled. "Let's call it a draw." Kiatra looked up, astonished. "Only because you're so heavy, the enemy would have been crushed to death!"

"ERAGON!" Kiatra roared, brandishing her sword overhead.

Eragon squeaked.

_**Once again, sorry for the slow update. I hoped you liked this installment.**_

_**Vulpix4Life, yeah, Arya is acting wayyyy out of character. My stupid brain told me to do it anyway. XD**_

_**YAY NANIE! I'm glad you have finally gotten around to reading this story! Umm… Kiatra never trained with the elves, I said Eragon did… Oh well! BTW, the seatbelt thing was a joke. :grin:**_

_**Daydreaming Angel, thanks, I like my plot too. :smile: I'm sorry it had a few spoilers, I should have said that. SORRY! Thanks to your 'good luck' I got an 100 on my Science test! Yay! Thou art my lucky amulet:clutches you:**_

_**Please R&R, I PROMISE SOLELY that I shall have a new chapter tomorrow!**_

_**-Wolfie**_


	8. Perfectly Normal by Standards

_**I'm glad you guys haven't given up on me! I took sooo long to write another chapter. I HATE it when authors do that to me! Here is chapter 8. as promised. But first, a word to my loyal, sweet reviewers who are so kind and review such nice things for me. I LUFF YOU GUYS:huggles you all:**_

_**Hotarya, isn't Eragon a bad boy? I had to smack him for that! But my hand hurt afterwards so… Yeah… 'Eragon' is actually the cover of a book… Now my poor hand is wrapped in bandages… I'll try and write longer! I do try, but it's hard. But since today's a weekend I can write much longer. grin:**_

_**SylivaSnickers, (I love your name!) Haha, I do that all the time! ROFL I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here is the next one:smile:**_

_**On with the story!**_

Chapter 8 – Perfectly Normal by Standards

"Saphira! Help me!" Eragon begged/yelled, being chased by an angry Kiatra, who was brandishing a very long and sharp warrior's sword.

"ERAGON SHADESLAYER, I AM NOT FAT!" Kiatra roared, ready to skewer him like a shish-cabob if he got too close.

"Saphira!"

Saphira lazily spat out a bit of flame and watched it fade away. _Always meddling, young Eragon._

_JUST HELP ME!_

_No. Help yourself._

"Kiatra, I'm sorry! It was a joke, you're not fat!" Eragon pleaded.

Kiatra glared at him and lowered the point of the weapon under his chin.

Eragon shuddered as he felt the cold metal tickle his skin.

"Gotcha!" Kiatra laughed, removing the point of the sword from his neck. "You're DEAD."

Eragon laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be having Kiatra around. Though she could sing quite well, she sang wrong notes of songs at the top of her voice, deliberately trying to annoy people.

Saphira ignored it, but it drove Eragon crazy.

"SHUT UP!" he would bellow, covering his ears.

Kiatra responded by singing louder.

_Strange Eyes, you never tire of bothering them?_

_Hey, Aseil, you're back! And no._

_Be nice, Kiatra._

_But that's no fun! _With a sigh, Kiatra stopped singing.

Eragon cracked open an eye and let his hands fall to their normal position.

"Thank goodness, I've never heard such bad music."

"One more word and I'll sing you into a tree like the elves do." Kiatra warned, shaking a finger at Eragon.

"Are you hungry?" Eragon inquired, not wanting to go further into this conversation, especially when he was being threatened.

"Now that I think of it, yes. But don't worry, we'll get back to our… FORMER subject."

Eragon sighed. Nothing could get past Kiatra.

'Dinner' was a selection of meats, uncooked, that you cooked yourself over a fire. Eragon expected her to stick up her nose, but-

"Yummy! My favorite!" Shrugging, Eragon piled a round of fruits and veggies onto his plate, as he no longer ate meat.

"Oh, that's right. If you train with the elves, you can no longer eat meat, can you?"

Eragon nodded, preoccupied with stuffing orange slices into his mouth, a gift from King Orrin of Surda.

Kiatra's favorite talking subjects were, as she informed him, making fun of Eragon, degrading Eragon, and a whole lot of other subjects that involved Eragon.

"And, you know…" she said slyly to Saphira, who sat beside Eragon gnawing a hunk of raw meat. "Eragon is quite cute, for this region anyway."

Eragon choked.

"His cinnamon colored eyes turn red when he gets angry, and when his hair is windswept-"

"That's enough."

Eragon coughed, his cheeks bright red.

"Why are your cheeks all red?" Kiatra demanded, holding back her laughter.

"Well… eh… um… I was choking!" Eragon said indignantly.

"Sure you were." Kiatra sniggered.

"I think its time to go to bed." Eragon sighed, getting up. "Wha- Oh yeah…" he said uncomfortably as Kiatra got up, scarlet in the face.

"Touch me or get within 3 feet and you die." Kiatra snapped, all merriment gone from her face as she opened the flap of the tent.

"I don't WANT to touch you."

He turned away as Kiatra changed into an over-sized shirt.

She was forced to do the same as he changed as well.

"Remember, no touching and three feet." Kiatra said, as she slipped into the blankets and turned away from him.

Eragon nodded, and fell asleep, the tinkling of rain on the top of the tent lulling him into sleep.

_**What does the rain have to do with it? HAHAHAHA! Find out next chapter, possibly coming out today. R&R! **_


	9. No Way!

_**Haha! A new chapter! I'll try and do 3 today. Please R&R, I'll give all reviewers a cake! Please enjoy the new installment:smile:**_

Chapter 9 – No Way!

_Eragon sat alone, on the stump that his behind knew so well, from sitting on it every day. A crack of thunder filled the air. In the center of the clearing, a lone wolf-pup with huge periwinkle eyes stared at him. As another crack of thunder filled the air, the small creature howled and ran towards Eragon, burying its head in his arms._

"Oww!" Eragon complained, as something knocked against him arm. His 'oww!' was drowned out by another crack of thunder, and as lightning illuminated the tent for a brief moment, he saw…

"Kiatra?" Eragon asked.

"I hate thunder!" she wailed, cowering as the ringing crash filled the tent.

"Its okay, its only thunder!" Eragon shouted over the noise.

Kiatra whimpered, as Eragon tried to pry her off.

"Don't leave me!" Her periwinkle eyes were huge, and tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. The thunderstorm seemed to take away her haughty personality, leaving nothing but a scared little kid.

"Don't worry, I won't." Eragon said, stroking her long black hair as she shivered and cowered again at the next round of thunder.

_Oh boy. _He said to Saphira. _Its gonna be a LONG night…_

Saphira snorted.

The next morning was bright and clear. The only thing that showed the storm was here were giant puddles on the ground.

Eragon opened his eyes slowly. Though the air was sharp and crisp, he was warm. Looking to his right, he felt a tremor of shock go down his spine.

Kiatra lay right up next to him, her breathing even and regular. As he tried to pry himself free, she muttered something in her sleep and grabbed his arm, forcing him down.

_Saphira! _He called; terrified he might wake her up. Saphira snaked her head into the tent, and made the odd noise that was her laugh.

As he tried to tell her to shush, Kiatra opened her eyes, staring at him for a second with a shocked glance. Her gaze turned angry, then-

WHAM.

She slapped him in the face and scrambled back. He scrambled back as well, holding his hand to his injured cheek.

"YOU PERV!" she yelled at him, her crimson face contrasting the soft periwinkle eyes.

"YOU slept with ME! Remember!" Eragon yelled back, still holding his cheek.

"I DIDN"T MEAN TO!" Kiatra bellowed back, her fists clenched by her sides.

"WELL, WHAT DID YOU SLAP ME FOR?"

Kiatra paused. Her fists unclenched and the angry tint from her cheeks left.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. "I got a little bit out of control."

Eragon sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go have breakfast." he said, turning away as she changed back into the periwinkle dress.

"Oh wow! Look Eragon!"

He turned around. Obviously someone had redone the dress. The holes were fixed, and some pretty but practical ribbons were sewn on around the sleeves and around the waistline.

_Oh no. They saw her sleeping in my bed! _

_It's very pretty, Kiatra. _Saphira said, awed. Eragon translated her words.

"Thank you Saphira." Kiatra smiled at the blue dragon.

"You turn around, now." Kiatra nodded and turned away as he pulled on pants and a shirt, buckling belt around his waist to hold up his current sword.

"Ready?"

"Yes." As they reached the exit, Kiatra did something even Saphira did not expect.

Kiatra turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me." she said softly, before turning and sweeping out of the tent.

_**Awww… Eragon was so sweet in this chapter… I hope you guys liked it:smile: Please R&R! Thanks!**_


	10. Finery to the Extent of Foolery

_**Yay! I did 3 chapters today! Aren't you all proud of me? And it's also the big 1-0! How exciting! To commemorate, you all get ice cream and candy! Yay:passes around big box: Please R&R, I hope you like it:smile:**_

Chapter 10 – Finery to the Extent of Foolery

Eragon only caught glimpses of Kiatra throughout the day. She was obviously busy, practicing fighting techniques, talking to people and scanning the air on Aseil.

He still felt the tingle on his cheek where she had kissed him.

Arya, who had guessed the events throughout the night, probably because she was in the tent next to them, was ignoring Eragon. Every time he tried to speak with her, she would disappear behind someone or something.

It irked Eragon. He didn't even like Kiatra! As a friend, yes, but he didn't LOVE her. She was like a little kid, almost. She got jealous, angry, sad, scared in the blink of an eye. He couldn't deal with that…

Kiatra's POV

Kiatra had avoided Eragon. She didn't know why she had kissed him, or why she had slapped him. She remembered being terrified, and then calm.

_Eragon let me stay with him…_

"Kiatra Dragon rider?" Kiatra turned.

"Yes, that is I."

"I am Lady Nasuada, Leader of the Varden."

Kiatra curtsied. Nasuada smiled.

"I am sure you are happier here now?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for your kindness."

"I have a gift for you, since you are to be serving the Varden."

"Thank you, but I need no gifts."

"I insist."

Kiatra shrugged and smiled shyly. Nasuada lead Kiatra all throughout the maze of tents and temporary wooden shacks.

"Here we are."

It was an average wooden hut, like most of the buildings. Kiatra followed Nasuada inside. The inside was bright, thanks to large windows that let in the sunlight and breeze. On the walls were several outfits, along with shoes, accessories, and weapons.

"Hello, Lio." An old man who was stitching what seemed to be a pair of pants smiled at Nasuada, and lay down his sewing, glancing at Kiatra.

"You are here for your order, Mistress Nasuada?" he croaked, rustling through the clothes on the rack. He found what he needed and pulled it out. Lio held the clothes in one hand and walked over to the other side of the building, where rows of shoes and boots stood arranged in patterns. He gazed over them, shaking his head at each of them until he came to a pair of leather boots. They were calf-length, a soft brown.

He put them into a box, along with the clothes.

"What jewelry do you wear?" he asked Kiatra. His eyes were a vibrant green, almost as startling as Kiatra's.

"Well… um…" Ignoring her stammering, he walked right up to her.

"You have to fine a neck to wear necklaces. Your ears are pierced." he mused, examining her face and neck.

Kiatra blushed. Lio did not notice, he was choosing some jewelry from yet another shelf.

Before Kiatra could see what it was, he had put it into another, smaller box, and put it into the bigger box.

"Here." he put the box into Kiatra's arms. Seeing her bow and quiver, he said, "One more moment." He bustled back to the shelf of jewelry. Lio returned with arm-guards, putting them into the box as well.

Nasuada sniggered. The box was very heavy, and Kiatra swayed trying to keep it upright.

"Reisa!" she commanded in the ancient language. The box lifted itself into the air, leaving Kiatra free to wipe her forehead. Again at her command, the box floated down into her arms.

"Let's go. Thank you Lio." Nasuada said. Lio smiled and waved, having once again returned to his sewing.

"I shall see you at the banquet, I expect." Nasuada said once they were outside.

"Party?" Kiatra asked.

"Yes. See you there. I must go and attend to some matters."

"Wait!" Kiatra called, but Nasuada was gone.

"Great." she grumbled, balancing the box in one hand as she straightened her belt. The rest of the trip was tiring, but it was worth it.

Back in Eragon's tent, Kiatra examined the pile of clothes and other things that Lio had tossed into it. Taking a deep breath, Kiatra pulled all of it on, discarding the old dress.

A deep purple top, with sleeves that came over her shoulders and spaghetti straps. It came down below her navel, ending in a point. A periwinkle skirt, with shorts under it. It was poofy and stuck out like a tutu. She buckled her new belt, which had an amethyst jewel in the center, around her waist.

Noticing it had a strap for her dagger, Kiatra put her dagger there. It fit perfectly. The leather arm-guards that matched the boots in color and texture came next.

The only thing left was the jewelry and the boots. Two large golden hoops glimmered in the corner of the smaller box. She poked them into her ears, wincing as it poked the skin. She had not worn earrings in a while. Four golden armbands, two on each arm gave extra protection from swords and the like. A small circlet, wrought gold and with the symbol of two arrows crossed, carved again from amethyst, went under her bangs.

The boots were hell to lace up. Kiatra pulled them onto her feet and tied the laces into a bow, pulling the edges of the leather over to keep the bow in place.

Conjuring up a temporary mirror from some of Eragon's elven wine, which she found under her bed, she took her first look of herself.

She gasped, moving closer to the mirror.

_I'm so pretty…_ Kiatra touched her face, adjusting the hair around her face. Slowly she gazed at the clothes, the jewelry, and everything all together.

_Wow, I must be sure to thank Nasuada for this._

"Aseil!" she yelled, throwing open the flap. Once again, she ran into something warm.

"Kiatra! I haven't seen you all- Wow, Kiatra, you look amazing!" Eragon exclaimed, backing up and looking at her from head to toe.

Kiatra blushed. "Thanks. Nasuada gave it to me for the party tonight."

"Ah. I was just about to go get ready for it myself. Want to go with me?"

"Sure."

_**Kiatra looks so purdy:smile: I decided that old purple dress wasn't going her way, so I gave her new clothes. Anyway, as a reply to my lovely reviewers…**_

_**Massie/SylviaSnickers, I like to update fast. :grin: Why'd you change your name? Now you've got me all confused:sniffles:**_

_**Hotarya, let's go throw cake together! Yay! It's red velvet cake, BTW. I love baking that stuff; I have my own secret recipe. :secretive grin:**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**-Wolfie**_


	11. The King's Wrath

_**Hola, my loving fans! **_

_**Hotarya, we shall be the Cake Criminals! BWAHAHAHA! No one, even the FBI, can catch us:sniff: MY LITTLE BABY STORY:hugs computer: I LUFF YOOOOUUUUUU!**_

_**Please R&R, here's chappy 11!**_

Chapter 11 – The King's Wrath

_Thorn, are you all right?_

_Yes. Where are you?_

A lone hill, standing alone in the waves of heat. Sand blows about like mist, though the sun beats down with utter finality.

Murtagh stood, his clothes ripped and torn. The edges of the rips were turned a dark red from the blood that had coursed from his body. From his left cheekbone, crossing across his mouth, to his chin was a long cut.

He snarled as his legs gave way and spat onto the dusty ground, the liquid gone almost before it hit the ground. A rush of wind overhead announced Thorn's arrival. He landed, a few yards from Murtagh, gracefully for one his size.

_We should head back to the King._

Murtagh grimaced. _If we go back now without the girl, the King, though we are one of the last of our kind, will have us killed._

_The girl and Aseil know nothing else. They will serve the King to the end, even if they die._

_I'm not so sure. Did you see how she looked at my brother, Eragon? Surely, handsome Eragon, will have convinced her to stay and help him? _Murtagh gave an empty laugh. _The soft fool. He would rather not kill, if he had a choice._

_True, but she would not last long among the Varden. They will tear her to pieces before she has a chance to say she has changed and knew nothing of our plans._

Murtagh seemed to consider this. _We should fly back to Uru-Baen and heal ourselves. I… have not the strength for healing all these wounds. Even with you combined, I doubt I could. THEN, and only then, we shall go back. If Kiatra has already given herself over to the Varden, we will kill her._

Thorn nodded and crawled closer to Murtagh. He grabbed on of Thorn's spikes, and with a burst of sudden energy, he pulled himself into the saddle.

Looking towards the west, he could see the silent flicker of a bonfire. His lips parted in a silent snarl as Thorn's wings began to surge up and down. _I will get you, Kiatra Dragon Rider._

As Thorn's body was lost to the darkness, a flicker of lightning could be seen in the western horizon.

_**It's short, I know. I was trying to get a chapter out today and make it good. What do you think? Anyway, as reply to my nice reviewers…**_

_**Khori, I like writing the chapters for everybody. Yes, the wolf with the eyes will be explained later on. Thank you for warning me about the rush of plot. I tried not to do it this time, slap me if I start up again, okay? Don't worry, I have LOTS more plot left. :smile:**_

_**Vulpix4Life, Kiatra & Eragon, together, is a whole new relationship. (I'm gonna rant now) Kiatra has never really had any male friends, nor has she known any male. The King and Murtagh never really talked to her, and her personality, corresponding with Eragon's, make her want to tease him because it embarrasses him. Eragon doesn't really know Kiatra, but the way she acts with him makes him want to spend time with her. Kiatra is just flirting with Eragon, she doesn't love him and I don't plan on making her love him. (End rant) Sorry about that, I hope it made sense. :sweatdrop: Anyway, I designed her clothes so she can move around easier and it protects her when she fights and when she flies Aseil. For example, the poofy skirt w/ shorts underneath provides a comfy cushion :heart: while it also allows her to move around when she can't with a dress. Whoa, that's a long reply. T.T**_

_**SylviaSnickers:gasp: How'd you know I'm not organized? My room looks like a war zone… Eh, heh, heh, heh. Sorry Mom:guilty grin: I know, I wish I had Kiatra's clothes! I LUFF THEM:huggles:**_

_**I know you all get tired of me saying this but:**_

_**I LUFF YOU & R&R! Sounds like rest and relaxation… But anyway, see you tomorrow.**_

_**-Wolfie, Labor Day 2005**_


	12. Dance of Happiness

_**Haha! Chapter 12, my favorite number! Yay! **_

_**Korona123, I LUFF YOU:huggles:**_

_**Plutobaby494, I'm glad you like it! Here's another chappie as a present:smile:**_

_**Liquid Earth, you're right. I know I should put more of that in. I tried to do it in Chapter 11. Did I do okay for the scenery in that one? Please review again with your good ideas!**_

_**I'm sad, school starts again tomorrow… WAHHH! I think I'm going to make Eragon and Kiatra go to school so I don't feel lonely, but then where would the story go? Ah well. Enjoy the chapter! (I KNOW, I say it every time!) **_

Chapter 12 – Dance of Happiness

"Don't worry, Kiatra, you look good. No one will doubt you're a Rider."

"Quit trying to patronize me, Eragon."

"Its not working? Darn it." Kiatra rolled her eyes and smiled. Eragon had a way of making her feel better.

"Ah, Eragon & Kiatra. Both Riders." Nasuada stood at the entrance of the tent, the desert wind whipping her hair around her face.

"Hello Nasuada. Thank you very much for the clothes."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you like them. Are you both doing well?"

"Yes."

"By the way Kiatra, may I speak to you?"

"What about?"

"Come with me."

Eragon wandered off to a throng of people who were standing and talking. Kiatra followed Nasuada to another, smaller and empty, room.

"Kiatra, what exactly is your relationship with Eragon?"

_Oh no, not again._ Kiatra thought, her face turning red. "It's not like that!" she said hastily, holding her hands in the air. "He's my friend, but I don't… LOVE him."

"Ah." Nasuada looked unconvinced. "I would just like to warn you, however. You must watch your behavior with him, or… OTHERS might think a scandal was taking place." Nasuada walked out, leaving Kiatra behind.

Kiatra shivered. Did people actually think she…? She felt her face turn red again, before hurrying out of the tent into the larger room. Up on a stage that had been erected, Nasuada stood. All eyes were turned upon her, and the room held a deadly silence, almost like that in a grave.

"Today, we take a break from our labors and pains that brought us the fruits of victory. The Varden now has another Rider on our side. And so, we celebrate." Nasuada's voice was full of joy, leaving no traces of the cold voice she had used with Kiatra mere moments ago. "Here is Kiatra, Rider of the dragon Aseil." Kiatra numbly made her way up to the top of the stage.

"Speech!" Someone cried.

Kiatra swallowed. She was never good at public events. "Umm… well… I'd like to thank the Varden for welcoming me. Also, Aseil and I have enjoyed the wonderful people that are so kind. I hope that someday, we can fight together and create a greater world for us all."

Cheers greeted the end of her speech. Kiatra realized she had been holding her breath and let it out. Nasuada took control again. "Shall we eat now?" Shouts of agreement. "All right then."

While everyone had been listening to Nasuada's speech, people had crept in with dishes of food, and had crept out. A cry of delight went up as the public spotted the food, and the all migrated over, heaping their dishes with food that they rarely saw, such as oranges and roasted birds.

Kiatra slipped off the stage, hoping to avoid detection. She succeeded. Grinning happily, she filled her plate as full of the rest of them. A strip of beef, some strange vegetable she had never seen before, and oranges. She quickly devoured this.

"I love food at parties." she sighed, stretching back. She hurried back for more.

After several rounds of this, she was comfortably full. Wandering around, considerably bored, did not seem fun. However, she did not want to be in the spotlight either. "Ah, if I'm to shy to do it sober, get me drunk and I'm happy!" On the rare times she had alcohol, it made her more daring. You wouldn't know it, but Kiatra was shy around other people.

She grabbed a wooden tankard, bustling past a group of dwarves, and poured herself a small amount. It tickled her nose when she sniffed. _ Smells good enough…_ she downed it in one gulp, shaking her head to clear the tickling in her nose.

She sat nearby, waiting for it to take effect. After a while, she began to feel a lot happier and reckless.

_Kiatra, how is the party? _ Aseil asked, nosing his way into her mind.

_Good. _

_Wait, you've been drinking! Don't do anything, now is not a good time to get drunk._

_Calm down, nothing is going to happen._

_Just you wait. You'll get into trouble and I won't be able to save you._

Kiatra sighed and shut off the connection. Instantly she perked. Dancing contests! And her kind of dancing, too! Kiatra's fellow band of orphans often held dancing contests. She was pretty good, but her legs were too long, and if she tried to do anything complicated she would fall over.

However… what the heck? Its fun!

Kiatra tiptoed over, looking quite comical, as she clapped her hands and bowed to the row of judges. They looked quite confused, but to Kiatra it was a way of honoring the judges of a contest and wishing them judge fairly.

One person was absolutely dreadful; the next was quite good but tripped on a step. A few more people afterwards, a dwarf did what could be compared to a Russian cha-cha. Though he was good at it, he looked quite comical with his beard swinging madly.

Finally, it was Kiatra's turn. She turned to the musicians, turned the pages of their music to a song she recognized, and pointed at it. Returning to the center, she closed her eyes, completely motionless, and waited for the music. It began, slow and steady. Her eyes snapped open as the music went faster and spun, her black hair spinning in an arc, following her moves like a demented dog.

_Back, two, now!_ She jumped into the air and twisted her body so she landed on her hands, her feet in the air. Before she had time to dwell on the fact her skirt was falling groundward, she was back on her feet. Back and forth, she went from air to ground, her movements flowing.

With a flourish, she put her right toe out and gave a complex bow, signaling the end of her dance. _Ilio would be proud. _She thought, wiping the sweat off her face and smiling.

As it turned out, she did not win, but came in second. A girl from Surda won the first prize, a wreath of roses, but Kiatra didn't mind. It didn't really matter. She was happy, for the first time in a long time.

_**Whatcha think? I had a hard time writing that dancing scene. I don't dance, so I had to watch some music videos to help me out. I didn't want to put some too modern dancing in, so I settled with a mixture between ballet and Irish dancing. **_

_**SylviaSnickers, I shall laugh when she puts you to shame. I must read this story:bustles off:**_

_**Khori, it should give a nice twist, huh? I LUFF SQUIRRELS:huggles squirrels:**_

_**Hotarya, I think I liked that chapter the best out of all. Sad, huh? Murtagh is harsh. But then again, he's been through a lot. MY FELLOW CAKE CRIMINAL, I LOVE YOU!**_


	13. A Little More Time

UGH, I have an awful stomachache! I can't believe it… : sniff: But, the story must go on… even if it sucks… suddenly I have been hating my writing worse then ever… It's probably my oh-poor-me personality coming out. I hope it doesn't come out often. I'm sorry; I know you probably don't like me whining like this, so here I go.

Chapter 13 – A Little More Time

Murtagh saddled Thorn, no emotions showing on his face, though inside, he was seething with anger. The King was more then upset over the loss of Kiatra. He was furious!

"SHE HASN'T EVEN SWORN TO ME IN THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE!" he roared, brandishing his sword and swinging it about. As it swung back, it knocked over a valuable pottery piece and knocked it to the ground, smashing it to pieces.

Murtagh had learned it was better not to move at all during the King's rages. It reminded him of his father when he had anger pangs. It was a time like that when Murtagh had gotten the scar on his back.

Murtagh frowned. It wasn't fair. Eragon's scar was gone, and he still had his. Well, he would show his little brother. With an angry snarl, he pulled himself onto Thorn's back. His scar still ached, even after all these years, the pain increased from the attack on Eragon in the Burning Plains.

Thorn glanced up at Murtagh, decided against commenting, and took off, circling the highest tower once before heading into the sunset, a blood-red dragon and a blood-red night.

A single roar was heard before Thorn and Murtagh disappeared, ready to destroy lives to get what they wanted.

Kiatra yawned. The party had gone on for more than 5 hours. It was late at night, and she was tired. Eragon was gone when she had looked for him, and she had decided to come back alone. A few steps from the tent, she noticed something was wrong. It was too quiet. Always, always, there was some noise in the camp. Especially now, since they would be leaving the Burning Plains to go back to Surda tomorrow.

A roar split the air. Kiatra ducked and cried, _Aseil! Where are you? _ No answer. She tried once more, and then tried Saphira. _Saphira! Aseil is not answering! What's happening! _

_We're being attacked! _ The jolt of realization hit Kiatra like an arrow, burying itself in her stomach.

"Eragon!" she cried, dashing into the tent and crashing into Eragon, who was in the process of pulling on his boots. "No time!" She grabbed his arm and his sword, which was lying on the bed. _I'm so lucky I have my sword with me._ She thought.

_Help us! Hurry! _ Saphira called. Kiatra lengthened her strides, behind her, Eragon yelled in pain as his shoe-less feet knocked against a sharp rock.

Kiatra stopped. This was where they were supposed to be, but she could hear and see nothing. She could hear nothing but Eragon's and her own panting.

"What-" Eragon asked, his words cut off.

Thorn's head emerged from the darkness surrounding them, grabbing Eragon's arms with his teeth.

"NO!" Kiatra yelled, slashing down on Thorn's head and creating a bloody gash on his nose. The dragon withdrew back into the dark. "Are you okay?" she asked Eragon, shakily.

Eragon nodded, a movement barely seen in the dark. "God, he bit me hard."

"Look out!" Kiatra moved into a defensive stance. A flash of movement… then nothing.

"Where's Saphira & Aseil?" Eragon said in a low voice, now on his feet and his sword drawn.

"Can you contact them? I tried contacting Aseil, but it didn't work. I talked to Saphira though. She said she was here, with Aseil. At least I think she meant that."

A moment passed then. "No." Eragon said, amazed. "I can't reach either one…"

"We can't wait here. _BRISINGR_!" Kiatra shouted, holding her arm above her head. A beacon of flame appeared in her hand, casting enough light to see something…

"Murtagh!" Kiatra yelled in surprise.

"Yes Kiatra." Murtagh held Za'roc limp in his right hand. With a sick feeling, Kiatra watched a trickle of blood make its journey down the blade and slip to the ground to be swallowed up by dust.

Kiatra swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Murtagh… who did you hurt?"

"I thought you'd ask." Murtagh gave an insane grin. In the light, his eyes seemed to dance about, making him look like a demon. He slowly ran his tongue down the flat edge of the blade, licking up the blood. "Though dearest Eragon would like to know more then you." Eragon gasped. "She's not dead. Yet."

Kiatra began to shiver, and her knees collapsed. "No. Not Saphira." She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Kiatra… run. Go and get Nasuada." Eragon whispered, prodding her gently with the tip of his foot. She nodded and slowly raised herself onto her feet.

"NOW!" Eragon cried, diving towards Murtagh. Kiatra began to run after him, but stopped and ran back. _Please…_ _help! _She felt her feet lose contact with the ground, and a sharp pain in her shoulder. _Thorn! NO! _ Kiatra screamed and squirmed, but she could not let the huge red dragon let her go.

"ERAGON!" Dimly, as though watching a movie, she saw Eragon turn. _Look out!_ She tried to yell, but her mouth was unable to open. She watched as Murtagh drove Za'roc through Eragon's stomach, saw him fall to the ground. She could see nothing else. Tears blinded her eyes. Vaguely, she felt Thorn release her, and she tumbled to the ground.

After a while, she felt hands touching her, forcing something into her mouth. Her whole mind screamed, 'Get up! Run!' but she could not move, only wait until the drug Murtagh had given her made her fall into darkness.

Murtagh watched her, motionless. She had fallen asleep a while ago, unharmed except for the damage Thorn had done. He growled. He would have to have a word with that dragon.

He turned around as Eragon stirred, his sword going to his belt. He was going to bring him to the King. After all, Saphira and Aseil could not breed without their Riders. He had saved Eragon, but only because the King asked him to. A little ways away, Aseil and Saphira lay in chains, parallel to each other, both awake but unable to move, except when Murtagh wanted them to.

"Thorn." He called, rising. He secured Eragon in Aseil's saddle, and Kiatra in Saphira's. He stood over her, watching her chest rise and fall. Shaking his head, he mounted Thorn. The red dragon drove the other two into the sky, herding them the way they wanted to go.

In the saddle, Murtagh leaned back. No one would know the two Riders were missing until morning. That was plenty of time.

_**NYYEEEEE. I hate this chapter. The first two paragraphs were good, but then it sunk into suckiness. Ah, be happy! Says other, happier, Wolfie. Angry, sad, disappointed Wolfie says, SHUT UP!**_

_**Liquid Earth, I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter:smile:**_

_**Daydreamin' Angel, I should put more detail in. I'm trying really hard, but every single time I put in details, they stink so I delete them. I tried to put in more today though.**_

_**Vulpix4Life, one question answered. Kiatra had not been sworn in yet before she left Uru-Baen. The King forgot this, and it was a bad mistake to make. Kiatra was raised in a way to only help herself, you forget she didn't stay long with the King; she spent most of her life moving around. She believes what's told to her unless its proved wrong. It's always worked for her. In case you didn't notice, Nasuada doesn't exactly trust her. Eragon is always following her about, why do you think Kiatra has to stay where he stays? Arya doesn't trust her, and neither does Nasuada. And no, she doesn't miss the Empire. Kiatra was taught to fight, run, do whatever you can to stay alive. She never really liked the King, and she didn't like staying in the castle. I hope that answered your questions! Goodness, I tend to write a lot for your answers!**_

_**Korona123, I'm sorry to say that Kiatra won't ever be with Eragon, but eventually she will love him. I won't tell you now, it'll ruin the story!**_


	14. Back to Hell

**_Eragon4Life/Vulpix4Life, NYEEEE you're making my brain hurt. T.T Arya is about 100 years old, according to 'Eldest'. I know she acts jealous thanks to me, but I can't connect with Arya that well and be able to portray emotions for me. All my characters are people that are very open about what they think, so its very hard for me to show Arya's true personality. Just pretend she's acting like she's supposed to. :guilty look: As for Galbatorix, in my story, he is basically crazy. I know… he wouldn't forget, but work with me here! Otherwise we wouldn't have a story, in my opinion. :cough: Okay, maybe we would but it would still be kinda bad, though this story is already… As for Eragon, you forget he's very strong and both he and Murtagh can use magic. If you cry, 'No he can't!', remember: in 'Eldest' he killed King Hrothgar by magic. He is capable of doing great magic for some reason, though in 'Eragon' supposedly he couldn't. Go ask Christopher Paolini. Another, Murtagh was bluffing about almost killing Saphira. I meant to introduce that in the next chapter, but I guess it doesn't make a lot of sense. I seem to write a lot for your responses! However, thanks a lot for your helpful reviewing. SOMEDAY, IN THE DISTANT FUTURE, I SHALL ACTUALLY WRITE A GOOD CHAPTER:everyone gasps in surprise:_**

_**Others: Really? That's a first!**_

_**Wolfie: Thanks you guys. :sarcasm: **_

And don't you know I update soon! I always do! BTW, Lifey (YAY CEREAL) I really do enjoy you're comments. They are very insightful. I have read part of some of your stories, and you are a very good writer. I hope to be as good as you someday!

Khori, my parents are the same. I will never understand the adult race. God I hate that chapter. It's really bad but I couldn't think of another way to have Eragon and Kiatra kidnapped. Murtagh didn't hurt Saphira, as I said to Vulpix4Life in the above… well many paragraphs. The blood he used was Thorn's. UGH Murtagh is really creepy. I had to listen to creepy music to write this chapter; otherwise it would turn out really weird. (It already is weird!) A random bout of randomness for the switching off in dragons. I was going to put both Eragon and Kiatra on Thorn with Murtagh, but Thorn wouldn't be able to carry all that. I forgot to remove the chain part. I first had it like that and then decided he was holding them by magic. That was a typo on my part.

Koro-Chan, thank you:smile: It makes me happy you like it. Its so frustrating for me because I'm trying to improve on my writing and even though I try to grasp things like description and flawless plotline, I still can't get them, and it makes me mad. Thanks so much for your words of encouragement!

Liquid Earth, I really like that sentence too. It's the best in that chapter in my opinion. Thank you:smile:

Fellow Cake Criminal, Code Name Hotarya, You know… I should use that excuse. However, no, it was random bout of randomness. XP BTW, I found some nice carrot cake to throw… :shifty glance:

Chapter 14 – Back in Hell

Kiatra slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The pain in her shoulders was immense. Sitting up, she gingerly touched her shoulders and felt the rough feeling of a bandage. Her room was bare. White walls, ceiling. She was lying on a small bed, rather like a cot, with course white blankets. Even her clothes were white. A white dress, with a white sash. It had spaghetti straps while regular sleeves would have rubbed at her wound.

Aseil? She asked cautiously. Nothing. Not even a feeling of emotions. Utterly alone, Kiatra cried. She was trapped, no way to help Eragon, Saphira, or Aseil. She couldn't even help herself. She cried for the pain she knew she had caused, for the betrayal the Varden would feel when they found both of them gone. She had ruined everything. All because of her and her stupidity.

Turning to the wall, she closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop and her hiccups to fade. It was a long time before they did, and even longer for her to fall asleep.

When she awoke, the room had changed. A small desk, a chair and a window had appeared. Hopefully, Kiatra reached for her magic to knock aside the bars and climb out. Anger formed in her stomach as she felt the small corner of her mind that held her magic, but could not breach it.

Deciding to ignore this for now, she climbed out of bed and walked cautiously to the desk. A small bowl of a kind of soup was there, along with a hunk of bread and a cup of water. Kiatra avoided those, though she felt her stomach growling anxiously to be fed.

Beside the food was a piece of paper. On it, in flowing script, was a note from Murtagh.

Kiatra,

When you awake, I want you to eat the food. I promise its not drugged. The King will be coming soon, and you need to eat. He will make you swear to him in the ancient language, so as not to try and get away again. Aseil is fine. I have disabled your connection. I will come for you soon.

Murtagh.

Kiatra threw the note down in disgust. She would never trust Murtagh again. Angrily, she grabbed the bowl of soup and spilled it over the white sheets of her bed. Crumbling the breadcrumbs, she scattered them over the pillow. As for the bowl of water, she spilled it over the note. With satisfaction, she noted the way the ink flowed from the carefully written words.

Striding to the window, she pressed her face against the bars, smelling the fresh air, and along with it, a forbidden freedom. She didn't know how long she stayed there, watching the shapes of the clouds, whether it was for 5 minutes or a few hours.

The door clicked open, and Murtagh stepped through. His eyes flashed to the ruined bed and the soggy note, then to Kiatra, who was glaring at him with utmost hate.

He held up a bundle of clothes. Kiatra grabbed them and snapped, "Get out." He obliged. Kiatra buried her face in the wonderful periwinkle cloth. They were the same clothes she had had in the Burning Plains. One sleeve was partly ripped, but other than that, the clothes were perfectly fine.

She stripped off the white dress, rubbing the perfect white cloth into the soup-stained blanket on the bed, and pulled on her shirt and skirt, even spending the time to lace up her boots and finger-brush her hair. She noticed her dagger was missing from her belt.

Done, she knocked on the door. It opened and she slipped out. Murtagh grasped her arm, and she jerked away, her chin up. He sighed and walked down the hall, stopping at yet another door. He knocked on it, opened, and slipped inside, pulling Kiatra with him.

Eragon sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His room was identical to Kiatra's, though there was no window and no desk. He started as he heard them come in, and stared at them, his cinnamon eyes wide.

"You traitor." He said to Kiatra, glaring at her as he had the first time he had seen her.

"She's not a traitor." Murtagh said in the same quiet voice. "Come. Now." Eragon got up, defeated. He snapped an iron ring around Eragon's arm. "If you try to run, or if you attack me or the King, it will shock you. You will not survive it."

Murtagh led both of them out. Down one hallway, up a flight of stairs… Kiatra forgot which way they went. Finally, they were in the hall where Aseil had hatched. The King sat on his throne. To the left of the throne was Aseil, and to the right was Saphira. Kiatra saw Eragon's eyes widen at the sight of the two dragons in chains, utterly helpless.

"Ah, yes. Our two… special guests." Galbatorix rose from his throne, descended the stairs, and strode up to them, a triumphant smirk on his face. He grabbed Kiatra's chin and forced her head up, staring at her closely. Kiatra shook her head and spat on the floor. She could feel herself shaking.

"Tsk, tsk." He clucked his tongue. "Seems our delicate little Kiatra got a bit of spunk while she was on vacation." He turned to Eragon. "Eragon Shadeslayer. You look quite handsome, no wonder Kiatra couldn't resist you."

"You didn't come here for idle chatter."

"No, I didn't. As you wish." He strode back to the throne. "Shall we begin?" Kiatra felt forces attack her mind. She fought furiously, but to no avail. She felt her memories searched, and felt disappointment radiate from the King.

"Repeat after me." The King said. Eragon stared at her, horrified.

He had to help her! But there was nothing he could do.

No… Kiatra squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a cold tear sliding down her cheek. Within a few seconds, it was over. Kiatra gasped as a sharp pain racked her body.

"Answer me, Kiatra!"

Kiatra tried to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "Yes, King Galbatorix."

Haha! Now he's had her swear! NYYYEEE! Please stay tuned R&R!


	15. Difference of Souls

Vulpix4Life, I don't know how they make them swear, so yeah. That part was the one I hated most, out of everything. Sorry! I'm glad you like it though. :cheers: BTW, I'm reading Marie's Dragon 1 & 2. It's really good.

_Khori, I plan on making Eragon swear, but if I reveal any more, why should I write the story? And hey, what's a story without a good food fight?_

**_Sylvia Snickers, thank you. :smile: Exactly, I update every day… _**

Chapter 15 – Difference of Souls

"You must stay in the castle. You can do whatever you want, simply stay in the castle. Do not harm any person or creature." The King had ordered, before sending them off.

"Eragon?" Kiatra asked quietly, after they were taken into the chambers they were to stay in for the night.

He simply looked at her, his cinnamon eyes dull. "There's no hope anymore, Kiatra. Can't you feel it? We're doomed to kill our friends… we can not break this."

"Don't give up, Eragon. There is always hope."

_Kiatra, you are right. We must be strong, for the sake of all of Alagaesia. _Aseil was curled in the large bowl set into the ground. Saphira crouched next to him, her head on the floor as she watched Eragon with her sapphire eyes.

Eragon toyed with the tassels on the edge of the blanket. "I used to believe that, but now… I'm not so sure…" Kiatra put her hand on his shoulder for encouragement.

"Don't be so negative."

"NEGATIVE? Kiatra, don't you understand! We will kill people, innocent people, and we won't be able to stop ourselves!" Eragon shouted, scarlet in the face. Kiatra waited quietly, staring him in the eyes, willing him to calm down.

"Eragon, yes, the situation is bad. But it could be worse. Aseil & Saphira could be dead. The Varden could have been destroyed. But that is a 'could', Eragon. We have a chance to defeat this. But now, let's go to sleep. It's late."

Eragon snorted at her answer but obeyed, turning into the adjoining room, his own room, before slamming the door behind him. Saphira rose and followed, tapping the door with one of her claws, by way of asking for entrance. The door opened and she squeezed inside.

_What do you think, Aseil?_ Kiatra asked simply, lying back on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

_I think we keep happy._ Kiatra turned to the dragon, who had pushed the corners of his mouth up with his claws, created a demented smile for a dragon.

Kiatra laughed. _Good night, Aseil._

_You as well, Strange Eyes. _Kiatra closed her eyes, letting the sleep that had been lingering on the edge of her conscious overtake her.

_Dark & wet. It was cold. A burst of light broke through the dark, a shining gleam of diamonds. Kiatra welcomed the rays of light as they hit her face, warming her, smiling as the light broke through the dark chains binding her arms and legs. She felt safe, warm, and protected from the dark that no longer held her._

Kiatra smiled in her sleep, murmured something, and rolled over, falling into a deeper sleep with no dreams.

_Kiatra?_ Kiatra yawned and opened her eyes, turning over on her side to look at the periwinkle dragon.

_Mmm. Yeah? _

_I'm going to get something to eat with Saphira. Just so you know where I am._

_Okay. I hope you get something yummy._

_Shall I bring you back something as well?_

_No thanks. I'll go get it later with Eragon._

_Okay._

Aseil followed Saphira out the door, his heavy tail trailing on the carpet. Kiatra yawned again and got up.

_Its no use, I can't sleep._ She changed back into her clothes and knocked on Eragon's door.

"Eragon?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door. He was still sleeping. An evil thought filled Kiatra's head. She would wake him up. Tiptoeing over to his bed, she took a pillow and pressed it over his face.

"AGH!" he was up now. He tore the pillow away from his face and fell off the bed, landing on his head. Kiatra burst out laughing, holding her stomach. He looked so comical, his eyes widened in confusion and his chocolate-brown hair mussed to the point of looking like a bush.

"Oh, that was so funny, mistress of humor." He said sarcastically, placing the pillow back onto her bed before he himself climbed back up.

"It was." Kiatra choked.

"I thought you were Murtagh or the King." Eragon tightened his belt, his face still red from embarrassment.

Kiatra rolled her eyes. "You're so paranoid. The dragons went out to go eat in the kitchens, do you want to go down there and eat with them?"

Eragon's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, that'd be good. Now, get out while I change." He pointed at the door.

"You're so mean." Kiatra sniffed ironically as she marched out the door and closed it.

A few minutes later, Eragon emerged. "Ready."

"Good. I was about to die from hunger."

Though she would never admit it to anyone, even Aseil, Kiatra liked the castle. It made her feel safe, though the two people that were most likely to kill her lived within its walls. She knew most passageways, never got lost, and could hide from people at will if she wanted, due to the innumerable number of secret passages.

After many changes of directions and complaints from Eragon, secret passages and stairwells, they reached the kitchen. Kiatra slammed her body against the simply wooden door, turning the handle, and it opened.

"It gets stuck in the doorframe." She explained to Eragon, who was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

Aseil and Saphira had already devoured half a pig. With a shudder of disgust at the blood that had collected at the bottom of the giant plate, Eragon took a small roll with raspberry jam in the center from a giant plate of pastries and bit into it. Kiatra chose a pumpkin muffin, topped with a type of fluffy white sugar.

"Eragon, I was thinking today we should practice our fencing skills." Kiatra took a large bite of the muffin and chewed, her eyes closing in ecstasy at the taste.

"Okay." Eragon finished his roll and reached for another. "D'you think there is anything in these?" he asked suspiciously, glaring at the muffin as he did Kiatra that morning.

Kiatra shrugged and tiptoed over to the giant stove. _"Brisingr!_" the wood under the stove caught flame, and soon the teapot was whistling merrily. Kiatra poured an amount of tealeaves into a mug and then poured the boiling water in.

"Kiatra?" Eragon asked nervously, ready to bring up the conversation of last night.

Kiatra must have thought he was going to turn to that subject. She turned. "What?" she asked snappily, her hands on her hips and her hair, unruly this morning, tied to one side with a ribbon.

"Nothing." Eragon looked down at his hands, losing his nerve.

_Watch what you say with her._ Saphira warned, looking up from her breakfast.

Eragon nodded apprehensively and closed the connection. "You don't get it do you? We are trapped here. I thought you didn't like to be trapped." Eragon's eyes widened as she gave him a guilty look before turning back to her tea. "You like it here!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I do!" Kiatra said hotly, slamming the mug down with a crash.

"So you're just going to do the King's bidding without considering your responsibilities!" Eragon yelled, his hands balled into fists.

"You're such a brat, Eragon!" Kiatra hissed, as scarlet in the face as he was. "I like it here because life is easier for me!"

"So you'll choose a life of comfort over a life of fighting for what's right?" Eragon demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"No, Eragon! Life has always been hard for me, so is it wrong to like it here, where I can relax and not have to worry every second where my next meal is coming from and where I can stay? In my mind, it is perfectly reasonable!"

Eragon stayed quiet, staring at her with disbelief as she tossed her black hair over one shoulder and turned back to her tea.

Calm down, Kiatra. He doesn't understand how it has been with you. For all he knows, you could have been brought up as nobility.

_I just wish he would leave me alone, Aseil. Why does he have to make it so difficult for me?_

I'm sorry for the slow update. I had 2 soccer games, and we won one, lost one. I'm so tired, and my toe hurts. This mean kid stomped on my toe when I got possession of the ball. :sniff: WAHH! Anyway, replies to my loyal and awesomely cool reviewers. :smile:

Korona123, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. MY COMPUTER IS EVIILLLLLL I SAY!

Hotarya, yes, she did swear, sorry about the confusion:sweatdrop:


	16. Leave Me Be

The plot is thickening; the story must end soon, maybe in another 10 chapters. That might not even be enough. :sniff: I'm too tired to reply to reviewers, so here we go. Sorry!

Chapter 16 – Leave Me Be

Kiatra clambered onto Aseil's back, clinging to the spike in front of her as the dragon rose into the air, his dark purple wings beating the air slowly.

_Remember the fist time we flew?_ Kiatra asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders so it wouldn't blow in her face.

_Yes. You were terrified, remember?_ Kiatra laughed at the memory. _Hang on!_ Aseil called, swerving in midair as if to avoid an unseen enemy. Kiatra drew her sword, and as the imaginary Rider flew past, she drove it into the skin and curved it in an arc upwards.

_Catch me!_ She cried, pulling her feet from the leather stirrups. With a wild leap, she was in midair, a good 30 feet above the ground. She closed her eyes, waiting. A purple streak appeared under her and she landed safely on Aseil's back.

Eragon watched from below, on Saphira. The sapphire dragon had not yet taken off, instead, she was serenely watching the periwinkle dragon circle and dive with ease that only the creatures of the sky had.

_Shall we step forth and intercept them?_ Saphira asked impatiently, swishing her tail restlessly from side to side.

_Dive into battle, Saphira!_ Eragon cried, brandishing his sword. Instead of the slow steady beats of Aseil, Saphira dived into the air, her wings angled to her sides for speed. Saphira intercepted Aseil's flight, her mouth open in a playful snarl. Aseil dodged the move with ease. Kiatra grinned, and dulled the blade with magic so it wouldn't harm Saphira or Eragon.

Saphira dove back around, aiming for the underside of Aseil's neck.

_Hold on!_ Aseil called, rolling in the air and nipping Saphira's belly as a rush of blue went by. Kiatra moved with the roll, feeling her hair fall downward with gravity.

She felt rather then heard the rival pair approach. _Clash!_ She told Aseil. The purple dragon drove into Saphira, where they both clawed at each other, snarling. Kiatra leaned forward and crawled up Aseil's neck, wincing as his neck flew from side to side.

She rolled down Saphira's neck and drove a blow at Eragon. He blocked it easily and countered, almost knocking her off balance. She attacked again, but instead of blocking, Eragon leaned forward, ducking the blow, and pushed her. At the same time, Saphira rolled a little to the right.

"Ack!" Kiatra yelled, slipping from her spot on Saphira's neck into the air.

_Kiatra!_ Aseil detangled himself from Saphira, but too late. Kiatra felt her body connect with the hard ground, and then she knew no more.

_-tra! Kiatra! _ She opened her eyes and blinked, the instant sunlight blinding her for a moment. Aseil stood nose-to-nose with her, gazing anxiously into her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked aloud.

_Eragon pushed you. _Saphira shot a dirty look at Eragon, who cringed from his spot to the right of Kiatra.

_It was a good thing you were only 10 feet from the ground._ Aseil said softly, nuzzling her cheek.

_Still, you broke your leg and got a concussion. Eragon healed you after you fell._

"How long have I been out?" Kiatra rubbed her head with one hand. She had a terrible headache.

"About an hour." Eragon answered, his face still red. "Listen, Kiatra…" he said in a low voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't secured…"

"Its fine. It's my own fault I fell. I should have known better." Kiatra felt funny, almost like she was acting in a totally different way then she should. Aseil noticed it too. She felt a rush of nervousness from Aseil before he concealed it.

Eragon had cringed, probably thinking she would hit him, but once again the strange feeling in her total being took over. Confused, she shook her head from side-to-side like a wet dog.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked, offering her his hand. Kiatra took his hand. It was warm, and though calloused, the touch was gentle. She gripped tighter and pulled herself up, closing her eyes. She fell into Eragon, and a rush of dizziness rushed through her mind, making her want to throw up. "Kiatra?" Eragon asked nervously, holding her upright.

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." Kiatra muttered, staggering to stay up on her own. Almost instantly she collapsed again and threw up her pumpkin muffin.

Aseil bent over her, his wings fanning her slightly.

Eragon knelt down and picked her up, slinging her over his back. She was surprisingly light, she took no toll on Eragon. Shifting her gently to another more comfortable position, he found his way with help from Kiatra. When he reached their chambers, he found a note nailed to the door. He pried it from the door carefully and entered, laying Kiatra tenderly on her bed.

Retreating to the washbasin, he took a small rag and drenched it in the cool water, then placed it on Kiatra's brow. She retched and closed her eyes tightly, small tremors running through her body.

"I'm so sorry." Eragon whispered anxiously, brushing her black hair away from her face.

She didn't answer, she had faded into sleep.

Kiatra awoke late in the night, rested and wide-awake. The aftereffects of her fall had faded, leaving exhilaration. Turning her head, she came nose-to-nose with a sleeping Eragon. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in odd points.

_He stayed up for me._ Kiatra thought, a jolt in her stomach.

_**NYYYEEEE I'm sorry I took so long. I promise I'll update sooner from now on.**_


	17. Love is Difficult

**Well, here I am, updating this chapter. I hope you all like it… I've gotten so many e-mails telling me to get off my lazy bum and update that I am… Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 17 – Love is Difficult

"Eragon." Kiatra whispered, rolling over onto her stomach and facing him, still lying on the bed.

Slowly his eyelids rose, revealing his cinnamon eyes. He remained silent, looking at her. She smiled at him shyly.

"How do you feel?" Eragon asked, straightening up.

"Fine." Kiatra rolled onto her back, watching Eragon from the corner of her eye.

Eragon stared at her nervously. _Why is she acting like this? _He thought, panicky. Kiatra rose, putting her feet over the side of bed.

She pulled towards Eragon, her eyes bright. Eragon sat there, numbly. _I cannot believe this._ The Kiatra he knew wouldn't even touch him, let alone move close to him like this.

Dumbly, he pulled forwards as well, and the two met.

_Kiatra? Are you awake? _That was Aseil. Kiatra moved back.

_I'm awake. I'm fine, Aseil. _Eragon stared at her, questioningly. She put a finger to her lips.

_Are you hungry?_

_I'll go down on my own with Eragon. I'm **perfectly okay**!_ Kiatra grumbled. Aseil shut off the connection.

Kiatra leaned forward once again, but Eragon moved out of her reach. Kiatra toppled off the bed.

"That wasn't nice!" she complained, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Eragon shrugged. "Kiatra… I don't think we should do this…"

Kiatra stared at him, silent.

Eragon continued, "Galbatorix could use this against us, against the Varden. If he finds out, he'll use one to manipulate the other."

"If that's what you want." Kiatra wiped a tear away, and turned towards the door. "I'll be down in the kitchen…"

The door slammed, and Eragon was alone again. He sank onto the bed. "What have I done?" He turned so he was facing the door. A crinkle. That's right! The letter! Eragon pulled it out from under his arm, nearly ripping it in half.

'Tsk, tsk. Naughty Eragon. You almost killed Kiatra. Can't have that, can we? You ought to be more careful.'

Eragon glared at the note, resisting the urge to trample it. But there was still more to read.

'You better show up tomorrow, at about mid-day. Just you, not Kiatra or Saphira or Aseil. We need to talk.'

**Well, how'd you like it? I'm a little rusty, can't remember what the note was going to say… Please forgive me! I'll probably put up another chapter for you guys today as well.**


	18. Silent Meeting

**W00t! Another chappy! I love you guys:cough: Sorry, I'm high on hot chocolate… Really hot hot chocolate! OUCH:burned tongue:whimper:**

**-Wolfie**

Chapter 18 – Silent Meeting

Kiatra's bare feet were freezing under the long robe she wore around her shoulders. In the Burning Plains, it was very hot, but here, she was freezing. It didn't help that the tears sliding down her cheeks were ice-cold as well.

"I am so stupid… Eragon's right…" she mumbled, numbly wiping the tears away. She slammed her body against the kitchen door, and it gave way.

_Kiatra? Are you all right? _Aseil noticed her first.

Kiatra shook her head and tried to smile, but more tears just spilled over.

_Strange Eyes… _Aseil gently probed her memories, and Kiatra didn't stop him.

_I'm so stupid… _

_No, you're not. You're brave. Don't cry._

Aseil nuzzled the top of Kiatra's head; her black hair was now mussed.

"Thanks Aseil." Kiatra hugged the periwinkle dragon around the neck.

Eragon entered the room. Aseil glared at him. Saphira gave a greeting chirp. Kiatra said nothing. Eragon gazed nervously at Aseil's sharp claws and hurried over to Saphira, who nosed a bowl of oatmeal over to him.

Kiatra grabbed her own bowl of oatmeal and began to eat, offering a roll from time-to-time to Aseil, who quickly snapped it up.

_Eragon, do you really mean to hurt Kiatra?_ Saphira asked Eragon, nibbling the edges of his ears.

Eragon turned a deep crimson, and sunk so only his eyes were visible above the table. _No… I like her as well as she likes me… But I can't put the Varden in danger; you know as well as I do I swore to Nasuada. _

_I understand. You are good to you vows. But remember, Eragon. The Varden cannot control everything in your life. Your life is your own._

Eragon nodded, and scraped the last bit of oatmeal from his bowl. Gazing up at the clock, he dropped his spoon. It was almost noon.

"I'm going down to the library." He said to the room at large, shoving his bowl away from him.

"I can lead you there." Kiatra said hopefully.

"No, I can go on my own." Eragon opened the door and disappeared. Kiatra glared after him, and followed.

The dragons shook their heads.

_She's too lovesick for her own good._

_Eragon is making a mistake, pushing her away at a time like this._

Both of the dragons let out the grumble that was their laugh.

**Naughty Kiatra. She'll be in for a shock when she finds out where Eragon's going. Next chapter up by Monday. (11/14) I love you all.**


End file.
